The affects of spiking
by KuroMew
Summary: what happens affter somebody spikes a drink. VERY ADULT SITUATIONS!!!
1. Default Chapter

Bird mediation.  
  
Lugia becomes a mediator to the warring ones. (nothing like Poke'mon two.)  
  
I don't own Poke'Mon. but I own you so BOW DOWN TO ME!!!  
  
Lugia looked over the rest of the Legendary Poke'mon annoyed. He crossed his wings. Mew had, by ascendant, hit Mewtwo's tube thing and now they were fighting. Ho-oh was asleep. Cerebi had a little to much to drink. The dogs were watching and betting on Mew and Mewtwo, and the birds for some odd reason where having a burping contest.  
  
"OKAY ALL OF YOU LET ME START!!!" Lugia yelled. Everyone sweat dropped and sat down.  
  
"Okay first order of business…" Lugia started but Mew interrupted him by giggling. Mewtwo shut her up.  
  
"Is Ash. What do we do about him. He is a nuisance to Poke'mon kind. I say we…" Lugia started again. But Mew had pulled out a smash mouth CD and was listing to it. At full blast.  
  
"MEW! NOT RIGHT NOW!" Lugia yelled and Mew put it away.  
  
"9999999 bottles of beer on the wall I took em all and drank em all. Gotta drink em all!" Cerebi sang drunkenly and Dressed up like Ash. He then started to throw oranges at every one.  
  
"WATCH IT BUG BOY!!!" Mewtwo yelled. Cerebi went up to the clone.  
  
"Wanna take it outside?" Cerebi asked. Mewtwo cringed.  
  
"Damn bug boy what HAVE you been drinking? Pig shit?" Mewtwo asked.  
  
"Among other things." Cerebi slurred. They took it out side.  
  
"Okay back to what…" Lugia started but as usual he was interrupted. By the birds.  
  
"Say that to my face you frozen freak!!!" Zapdos yelled at Articuno.  
  
"Fine you egotistical Power plant I THINK YOU HAVE A THING FOR TRACEY!!!" Articuno yelled every one's widened to Mew's eye size. (In relation to their face.) All that was heard was a few crickets outside.  
  
"I'm gonna go cheer Mewtwo on." Mew said and went out side. Entei said he was going to pick up a pizza and Raikou said he was going to the bathroom and Suicune made the same excuse.  
  
"Okay, since everyone else left we might as well work this out." Ho-oh said. I agreed and so did the other three.  
  
"So how did this all start?" Lugia asked half not wanting to know.  
  
"Well it all started the day of the legend festival right after we found Mew and Mewtwo very friendly with each other. Zapdos said to me that I looked bad…" Articuno said and went on for five or six hours.  
  
"GO TO HELL BUG BOY!!!!" Mewtwo yelled from outside.  
  
"MAKE ME!!!" Cerebi shouted.  
  
"GLADLY!!!" Mewtwo retorted.  
  
"Zapdos why do you keep insulting Articuno?" Ho-oh asked.  
  
"Cause she CHEATED ON ME WITH MOLTRES!!!" Zapdos cried. Ho-oh patted his back.  
  
"Okay Articuno why did you cheat on Zapdos?" Lugia asked.  
  
"Because. Moltres is better in bed!" Articuno said. Lugia and Ho-oh sweat dropped.  
  
"That I DIDN'T need to know." Ho-oh said. Lugia banged his head on the table in frustration.  
  
"This is going nowhere." He said to him self.  
  
"Okay Moltres. You knew Articuno and Zapdos where a couple why did you sleep with her?" Ho-oh asked.  
  
"Same reason Mew and Mewtwo slept with each other. I was drunk." Moltres shrugged.  
  
"What's with all the drinking?" Lugia asked.  
  
"Somebody spiked the punch, the cola, and every thing else." Moltres said VERY giggly (Guess WHO did it.)  
  
"Oh yeah." Lugia remembered and looked at Ho-oh and blushed.  
  
"So it was a mistake so Zapdos you have no reason to be angry!" Ho-oh said.  
  
"So we've all hated each other for three weeks for… NOTHING?!" Articuno asked.  
  
"I guess." Lugia shrugged.  
  
"YOU JACK@$$ED LITTLE MOTHER #&*%ER!!!" Mew yelled at Cerebi.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Mewtwo yelled also at cerebi.  
  
Lugia sighed he knew this would be bad.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Or maybe not. Only if I get good reviews and if you want to flame me find the highest window you can and jump out of it. ^__^ Have a nice day. ^o__o^ or not. 


	2. I know it sucks....

Cat fight.  
  
Mew was crying and Mewtwo was trying to comfort her. Cerebi just looked a his wing drunkenly. Lugia had called them in to see what happened. Ho-oh was silently telling Mewtwo to kiss her. Mewtwo shot a shadow ball at her.  
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwww!" Ho-oh whined. Lugia gave her a full heal.  
  
"Okay Mew can you tell me what happened?" Lugia asked gently.  
  
"Cerebi *Sniff* Tried *Sniff* To wah!!!" Mew went right back to crying.  
  
"Shhh its okay." Mewtwo whispered to her.  
  
"Mewtwo can you tell me?" Ho-oh asked. Mewtwo took a piece of paper and wrote it down and passed it to Lugia and Ho-oh. The two read what he did and there eyes bulged.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Lugia screamed and sent mew into a fresh fit of tears.  
  
"Shh I know how you feel but please stop crying!" Mewtwo said to Mew.  
  
"Cerebi what do you have to say for your self?" Ho-oh asked.  
  
"Mew loves me. I know it." Cerebi slurred. Mewtwo shoot a shadow ball at Cerebi. (Yes Mewtwo we know your pissed off.) He grumbled something VERY nasty and it will not be repeated.  
  
"Alcohol is evil people! EVIL!" A random person yelled.  
  
"Cerebi what makes you think Mew loves you?" Ho-oh asked.  
  
"Member when Mewtwo killed Domino? (The day I'm REALLY looking forward to!!!) Mew hugged him but her tail was facing a wall that had a mirror that I could sort of see myself in was facing me." Cerebi explained. Everyone sweat dropped and thought 'Damn he's crazy!' Mewtwo shadow balled Cerebi again.  
  
"Sap set!" Cerebi yelled. Nobody knew why. Mew began to cry again. Lugia was getting ticked off.  
  
"EVERY ONE JUST SHUT UP AND GET LONG GOD DAMMIT!!!" Lugia yelled. Mew and Mewtwo hugged in fear.  
  
"DELIA KETCHUM IS A GOOD CITIZEN THAT IS NOT A HOE!!!" Cerebi yelled.  
  
"Bug boys gonna have one hell of a hangover if he's half as drunk as he's acting." Mewtwo said.  
  
"Damn gay!" cerebi slurred and passed out.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Love it? Hate it? Used it to line your hamster's cadge? Tell me! If anyone can guess what cerebi did they get to be in the next chapter. 


End file.
